Ten Misconceptions
by ShivaVixen
Summary: Set Pre-Romance Dawn. While the Red-Haired Pirates stayed at Luffy's hometown, there were several misunderstandings, between them, the townspeople, Luffy and Makino.


**Got bored, have really bad writer's block, figured I post this, as it was sitting on my computer, lonely.**

**Do not own One Piece or the characters, they belong to the great Oda-sensei.**

**Ten Misconceptions (Well, the 1****st**** 6 at least.)**

**1) The Red-Haired Pirates were going to ransack the town.**

(Total time believed, from when the flag was first spotted to after the captain generously tipped the town carpenter, Two hours.)

"What do you Pirates want!" The Mayor growled. The man with a strawhat and red hair held up his hands.

"We just need to resupply and rest. Our ship also needs repairs . . . Alright if we do that here? We'll pay the docking fees, if you have any." He smiled. "We won't cause you any trouble, sir."

"Any funny business, you can bet we'll chase you out of town." But the mayor conceded.

"Great! Where's your carpenter?"

**2) Makino was married, and Luffy was her son.**

"Thanks Makino-san." Ben grinned as he accepted the mug of rum.

"Not a problem Ben. Where are the rest of the trouble makers?"

"Luffy's showing them the lagoon." Makino smiled and nodded.

"The swimming hole is a good place for today." She began cleaning some glasses. "You're not going to join them?"

"No ma'am. Thought I'd take a break from babysitting." He grinned as she laughed. "Cap'n is going to make my hair gray." Makino laughed, and the two lapsed into silence. "Mind me asking a question?"

"Go right ahead."

"Does you husband mind you working here?" Makino met his eyes with a smile.

"I'm not married."

"Oh . . ."

"What else?"

"Er . . . Is Luffy yours?" Makino laughed.

"No, I'm just watching him till his grandfather comes back."

**3) Luffy was an orphan.**

"Hey Luffy, what do your Mum and Dad do?" Yasopp looked at the boy, curious.

" . . ." Luffy just looked at him blankly. "I don't have a mum and dad. Never had." Nearby tables had their volume decrease, Shanks and Ben both looked at Luffy.

"Oh . . ." Yasopp was saved by Roux distracting Luffy with an eating contest. Then he glanced at his captain. "Think Luffy was abandoned?"

"Maybe . . . explains why he's with Makino, not his mother."

"He's got a grandfather." Ben offered. The three mulled it over until they were the last ones in the bar, and Luffy had been sent to bed.

"Hey, Makino-san, do you know what happened to Luffy's parents?" Yasopp gained the Barmaid's attention.

"No one knows for sure." Makino sighed. "Only one who does is his grandfather, and he hasn't said a word. I do know his father went off to sea right after holding and naming Luffy, but as to his mother . . . I'm pretty sure she's dead. Only reason that Luffy is in his grandfather's care. But I do know they both loved him. His father was restless, though." Yasopp nodded, understanding, and suddenly hoping that Banquino and Usopp were all right. "But it doesn't bother Luffy, not knowing, he doesn't really care . . . he's the type of kid that focuses on what he has, rather than what he's missing."

**4) Garp was going to kill Shanks.**

"Oi, Luffy, what's your full name?" Yasopp called out to the kid.

"Monkey D. Luffy!" Luffy grinned, then got sprayed on by Shanks as the man spat out his rum. "YUCK!" Ben quickly pounded his captain's back, to make sure he didn't choke.

"Monkey D.? Any relation to Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp?" Shanks finally managed.

"Yeah, he's my grandfather." Shanks looked like he was going to pass out. "What?" Luffy was confused as the rest of the pirates laughed.

"Nothin'. Absolutely nothing . . ." Shanks groaned. Nothing, other than he had inspired Luffy to be a pirate, who not only had the initial D. like his own captain, but was the grandson of his captain's marine rival.

Garp was going to come after him and kill him.

But by the next day, those thoughts had vanished, to be replaced with a hangover.

**5) Shanks was going to adopt Luffy.**

As Yasopp watched his captain play with the boundless ball of energy known as Monkey D. Luffy, he couldn't stop the daydream of him doing the same with his own son . . . And that's when he decided that Luffy really should be their captain's son (and it was all but official by the rest of the crew, as they all called Luffy 'The Captain's kid' behind Luffy and Shanks's backs.)

**6) Shanks would marry Makino.**

With all the time the two spent together, or even the time all three did, when Luffy joined them, Yasopp once more decided that Shanks really should tie with their favorite barmaid. Unfortunately, it didn't happen-

But the entire crew hoped it would, even ten years after they separated. Especially since Shanks was debating about taking another break from the Grandline . . . and taking it in East Blue.

**And there's the first six misconceptions. The rest of them will be up at some point in the future.**


End file.
